


Lovely Virus

by Mooneon



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Resident Evil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooneon/pseuds/Mooneon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((You all know that Rachael died of her struggle running around the ship from B.O.W.S. Well she gets saved instead of her turning into a ooze.)) ROMANCE BETWEEN RAYMOND AND RACHAEL!! <3 <3 This might be unrealistic, cause I'm out of my mind when writing stuff like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((AUTHOUR'S NOTE)) THIS IS WHERE RACHAEL'S STRUGGLE TO THE PART OF RUNNING AWAY FROM B.O.W.S. BUT I WILL CHANGE THE STORY, WHERE SHE DOESN'T DIE. AND MORE RAYMOND X RACHAEL CRAP))

I was scared and pretty much grossed out, the halls were hard and cold though. This was only my first mission ever. Never thought it would be in a creepy mansion placed in a ship, I wished that Raymond never came up with the idea of splitting up. " _We should split up!_ " Raymond just said. The idea of splitting up and losing our teamwork at once was mind blowing. I was talking to Raymond on the radio about my search, I could feel and hear this squishing sound on the side of my ear. "Uh, hold on.. I have to check on something... I'll radio you back." I walked to the distance where the sound was.I was left in a cold room with my eyes looking at a vent, dripping with unknown sticky stuff.

"Uhh... What the hell?.."It looked kinda wrong for the whole time but i knew it could be some B.O.W.S creatures from a guy destroying us. I dipped my fingers into the gob crap, it was sticky and lubricate. I had no time playing with this indecent liquid, As I was about to turn my back on it a atrocious creature jumped right where that weird stuff was on. I backed away quickly shooting my only bullets aiming at the monster as I could, but i knew I couldn't waste my bullets, I was so scared to even

 fight it so I ran out of the room running as fast as I could."Ugh.. Why is this happening to me!?.." More and more were suddenly spotted every each corner i seek. As a another one, approached me i kept shooting the creature until the limt of my ammo ran out. I was so frustarded and anxious that i threw the handgun to the monster. I ran and ran. Then I eventually came to elevator tapping a random button as quick as i could . I sighed with relief, but I knew I could never be alone with those things, I heard that hideous sound they make to frighten me. I turned my view and so another one behind me I ran out of the elevator door but then I fell on my stomach and tried to kick the monster away from my legs. I did get it away but on the way getting out of this place. I ran to the only door in front of me and pushed it closed with more relief and locked it. I wandered in the small room with flickering lights, I looked everywhere making sure it was clear and hopefully with a exit without those things. With my head about to turn another one rose up in front of me, I backed away quickly and my legs were tighten with struggle. "Don't .Don't come any closer!" More and more kept appearing! Even one behind me. I was so so dead and I knew this was the end.

I heard gun shots around me. I opened my eyes to see if everything was okay. I sighed in relief with my beating heart almost to death. "Rachel! Are you OK?" I stood up glancing at him. Raymond. "I smiled with a shaken mind."I thought I wasn't for a second... I'm all good now." I said with a attempt of a happy tone. Too be honest I wanted to hug him for saving my life from many of those monsters. But I knew it wasn't the time or wasn't professional either. At the point of time I was already in bad shape. "Rachael, let's go!" He was about to leave the door. "W-wait. I don't have a gun..." I interrupted his walking. He rested his arms and walked towards me. "How did you even lose it?" He called. "Well I ran out of ammo and threw somewhere upstairs." Raymond reached to his back pocket and handed me a handgun. "We'll find it and get out of here, but you can use this for meantime." I grabbed the gun and positioned my mind. We walked out of the room, searching left and right straight and backwards, there were lots of ammo around and yet those creatures. We eventually go outside of the ship. "Raymond here, we need a helicopter." I was getting excited for our move on, of getting of this ship. I was hoping for the best, hopefully we don't get blown off or drowned in. The helicopter came in so fast and it dropped it's sloppy ladder. Raymond offered me to climb on first , so I did. Raymond then climbed, and as soon I was climbing I felt like my ass was being stared at. My cheeks were burning and flushed, but he obviously didn't see that. We were on and I was quite sleepy then. The ride was safe. I tried forcing my eyes to open but my mind wanted to sleep so bad and I did. I did feel my head fall on Raymond's shoulder. But I didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adoration

"Rachael! Wake up." I was startled by the sound of Raymond's voice. I glanced at him, quickly shifting away from his space. I realized I was very close to him. "Come on, we're here." I stood up , came out of the helicopter seat. I was still groggy from my little nap. I wish this whole mission was done, which was already done. I headed  to the lobby where we people go and meet for our meeting if we were done. I sat on a cushion, I was still sleepy and tired. I mean I almost died from millions of monsters. My boss came up to me and said. "Rachael, you can leave now. Nothing for you to do now." Said my BSSA boss. I nodded. I walked my way out of the lobby.  I glanced and saw Raymond. All alone and just leaning on the office walls. I wanted to talk to him with company. I walked to him all girly yet innocently like, with my hands on my lower belly stomach. "Hi Raymond... Just wanted to say.. Thanks for saving my life back there.." I attempted with a cute soft smile.

He looked at me, like he didn't like me or something or maybe he's emotionless. "Yeah that's what partners do, right?" He replied. "Anyways shouldn't you go home? It's late and you were pretty tired in the helicopter." I did noticed what he said. But even if i went home. I would probably have the attempt walking home. But I'm so tired.. "Oh yes, right. I guess I should go.. " I slowly walked out of the exit. "Are you still scared?" I stopped. Raymond said that. I turned and brushed my hair away from my face. "What? Uh.. No that wouldn't be professional..." I trailed off with a awkward end. He smirked. "Look I'm not scared and I need to go home. Okay? Bye!" I walked dramatically away from him and walked out of exit.

* * *

Woke up pretty early, had coffee and had a sweet shower. I didn't want to go work today but It's the best I guess. I was there at the office with the others, Jill, Chris ,Rebecca Leon, Ada, Clarie, and more. There were lots and lots of us supporting the unit of this BSAA or F.B.C club. I mean everyone I probably know been threw a lot. Zombies, hunters, Lickers and more other weird creatures. I heard that Chris went to Africa and killed lots of infected people. That's really sad yeah. I also heard that Leon went to a weird village with more infected people. It was like the past he said, he also saved the daughter's president too. Ashley Graham, is it? She was kinda annoying and cute , Leon said. I was sitting alone on the office chairs with the others, we weren't wearing our battle suits or armor or something like that. I haven't seen Raymond in awhile, he's a slacker always late for work but he's smart. Raymond on my opinion is cool, he's a life saver and weird looking. He's hair is very fancy, red huh?

Speaking of which he just came in the room. Still wearing what he wore yesterday, but no vest. As soon as he came in the room, he glanced at me probably getting stuck from me looking at him too long. I quickly took my eyes off of him. Since I was still a newbie, I'm still trained to be perfect and yet strong. I'm still used to the whole fighting thing. I only know how to use a handgun. Rifles,shotguns,machine guns and all of those weird guns. I heard that Ada was so silk by defense. She really knows how to kick,push and defend her self. But I don't know much of that. "Oh Rachael, it's time for your training." I looked up at Jill, and nodded. The cool part of training is that I get to train with lots of friends or mates. I walked into the training room, looks like I'm trained by Leon. He's pretty cool looking yet lots of people I heard judge him. Saying, "Where's your eyeliner?" And all the insults. "Hey Leon!" I smiled and walked in with training clothing. He smirked a little at me. "Hi." He said. "Okay I'll be teaching you to struggle through monsters or things that come at you since you don't have much experience on that." He explained. I nodded. "Okay." We were getting ready. "Get down on the ground while I teach you the technique of some Licker or thing that's on top of you." Leon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Please give me suggestions. If you actually like this story))


	3. Chapter 3 -Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each people even the one that's supposed to love you.

The training was fun and successful, It was great learning new things as a newbie. I was so sweaty and hot, I went into the locker room, Rebecca was here too. "Oh hi Rebecca." I said. She glanced at me with a surprised smile. "Oh hi Rachael..." She smiled and went on changing. "So have you ever found that guy? Billy Coen?" She turned and looked at me. "Oh no, no, couldn't find him at all." She said with a sarcastic smile. "Well see ya later." She awkwardly walked away. I went through the office where the others were. Everyone were mostly working and chatting, while Raymond was alone. I wanted everyone to be with each other but he's always alone, like no one really cared about him or even knew he was here. Parker who died, did care about him they were friends while Raymond didn't care.

I decided to be tough and be a good friend of him. "Hey Raymond. " I said with a big friendly smile upon him. He's bored look was washed away as soon I talked to him. "Oh hi, Rachael.." He said with a weak tone. "What's up?" He moved his arms to a crossed pose. "Oh nothing, just alone and bored." I blinked many times and suddenly felt bad. "Raymond your not alone. I'm your...Friend." I said with a smirky smile. He sighed and walked away. As he walked away, I put on a sad face. As I remembered my birthday is tomorrow, everyone knows. I'm turning 25 years old now. It's really exciting and cool turning into a adult each time. I was planning to have a party in my apartment, it is quite big and enough to have the whole crew to come and hang out. I really hope Raymond comes. I did invite him many times, but he never comes. _We're friends right?_ But maybe if i give him more respect as I can, maybe he'll come for my birthday for once?

I decided to follow Raymond for once and hang out with him more. I saw him in the lunchroom drinking...Tea? Or maybe coffee? "Raymond!" I shifted to him, he's eyes went blank and turned away to the counter and dropped his tea on the place of the table. Almost spilled it while doing it. "What do you want?" He said boredly "It's just your always giving me shit all the time, I just wanted to support you more since Parker died.." I said. He grunts and sighs. "Okay I guess...What do you want." He replied. I nodded and bit my lip. "Well my birthday is tomorrow and I always wanted you to come for once." I tried smiling. "Fine I'll try to come." Said Raymond. Later that day, I went home and slept.

* * *

Today was my birthday and yet a day off for everyone for once. I was so excited, that I went out to shop for supplies and stuff for my birthday party I was planning all of my days. I came home with all of my stuff and begin preparing for everything. The party was starting at 7:40. It was summer and all and the sun still would be out for a long time. 

 

Later all the day, it was time for everything and I know this was gonna get out of control. Yet you can't expect everyone to come all at once. _Knock knock_. A noise from the door. First person to come!

At the door it was Raymond. "Oh my god, you came!" I smiled and just randomly hugged him. He sighed and looked at me confusedly. "I am glad you are happy, by the way I brought you a gift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I don't want to include Jessica and Parker. Cause they suck.))  
> ((Sorry If I didn't put Raymond or Rachael in their character.))


End file.
